


Checkmate

by TsundereLizard



Series: Mafia AUs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark!Yuuri, M/M, Mafia AU, Supposedly have some humors but it turned really dark, Yanderes - Freeform, dark!victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Being a lover of a Mafioso is like making love on top of the corpses





	1. Yurio

**Author's Note:**

> I actually want to write some Victuuri romance in a third point of view but seems impossible for the upcoming chapters and also I want to write a mafia au where Viktor and Yuuri are just dark. I'll probably write some smut too. I hope it'll turns out good.
> 
> This was an idea has been a year.

_Being a lover of a Mafioso is like making love on top of the corpses_

-=-=-=-

Yuri was just fifteen when he was taken under the wing of his cousin, Viktor and witnessing something he shouldn’t have. Mixtures of strong and sweet pheromones were seeping out of Viktor’s office and those moans that escaped from it were not out of pain but something. He knows what was behind that door. He was not an innocent early presented alpha after all but curiosity lured the cat and it killed him. He twisted the doorknob quietly and open just enough for his eyes to see.

There, that unmistakably silver haired none other than Viktor was between someone’s legs who was lying on top of the desk.

“Viktor…” that someone moans. That only spurred Viktor to thrust faster. He leans back and took one of his legs and flips him on his stomach. He screamed loudly when his cousin delivered a hard and brutal thrust.

“…Yuuri…” his cousin groaned.

Now that he remembers it, a black haired omega who wears a pair of blue framed glasses was one of Viktor’s bodyguards. He was pissed when they shared the same name or at least the sounding of it. The omega’s sister was present there too, holding some confidential documents, and nicknamed him Yurio. It just added more fuel to his fire.

He jolted when he felt a hand to his shoulder. The scent was familiar and it was none other than Chris or Christophe. He was Viktor’s best friend. He slowly turns around and a gentle smile plastered on his face. Chris made a gesture to follow him and he closed the door with a silent click.

Chris explained everything with him being the new member of the family. He learns that Viktor was mated to Yuuri, though it is something he didn’t know because first of all, Yuuri hides his mating mark well and second was his scent. He was scentless like a beta.

“But when his heat comes, Viktor make sure the doors were heavily locked and secured with walls thicker than you imagine.”

Chris commented. Asking why, he answered that Yuuri’s scent during heat was strong that it could drive alphas crazy and could reach some crazy distances, also that his heat took almost one week. They were glad that this only happens once a year.

“The doctors diagnosed him as abnormal.”

Not only that, he learned they also do this almost everywhere, not minding the privacy. Chris said that they once have sex on the back seat of the car, door open and Viktor’s back was vulnerable to anyone who wants him dead and no bodyguards. Some idiot attempted and was killed in an instant with a gunshot by Yuuri and Viktor still fucks into him like there’s no tomorrow. He’ll get used to it, the bratva members would often say when he finally knows about the couple’s sex drive.

“Yuuri’s a monster.”

No one would like to fuck with Yuuri; it was a fact inside the bratva. Someone who dares to comment he was an omega whore or any other common insults to omega will likely lose their balls. Some punk in the streets did and Yuuri mercilessly shot him on his dick. The bratva didn’t mind his actions since he was on the list of disposal. Since then, they treat Yuuri with respect. Not only that but put hundreds of alpha men, armed with weapons and safety vest inside a room with Yuuri and he’ll likely beat them all.

“Viktor doesn’t need hundreds of bodyguard, he only needs Yuuri.”

Viktor’s world circles around on Yuuri. He only listen to Yuuri, shows his true and childish self only with Yuuri. It was like Yuuri actually holds the bratva with him holding Viktor but never abused it.

“Yuuri may be a monster but he loves the pakhan more than anyone.”

Yuuri was a yandere or so his sister likes to say. It was a word popular in their birthplace especially in anime otakus. He would kill for Viktor but if Viktor cheats on him, he’ll likely kill him too. Viktor never cheats but sometimes he needs to flirts with ladies to gain their trust. Yuuri drew a border line only to flirting but if someone even attempts to seduce his alpha, you can only pray to any god you believe in to let Yuuri spare you.

Yuuri was also a two faced. But that good kind of two faced. Yuuri is kind if not in work mode, he was like a mother hen especially towards Yuri. Although he admitted to Yuri himself that he somewhat feel pleasure killing their enemies and torture.

That confession actually brought chills to his spine and leaves goosebumps on his skin.

When it comes to two faced, Viktor actually wins the trophy. He was colder than freezing ice and harder than any diamond. He was like satan walking on earth. Only those ambitious criminals would think of doing anything stupid to him. His demeanor and presence were freezing and heavy especially when it comes to meeting with their clients or partners. He’s also manipulative and calculating when wanting to seal a deal or gaining alliances. When it comes to close friends, family and to his lover, he’s annoying, loud and probably a walking sex machine to his omega. He is childish and mostly wanting attention and wants to be spoiled. While wanting to be spoiled, he also likes to spoil others. Giving them something extravagant and not something you usually need. One day, he gifted Yuuri with a spectacles worth of 9 million of Russian Ruble.

“Viktor, take this back or I’ll rip off your dick you are so proud of.”

Yuuri actually scolded him. Yuuri isn’t kidding when it comes to threats, everybody knows that and so Viktor had to comply.

He is a god to most people who doesn’t know him especially to those omegas whose mouths were watering.  A strong alpha with wealth, he’s every omega’s dream. Not only omegas but also female betas also want him. They so want him that they could build a temple for Viktor.

“Viktor could say “kill yourself” and they’ll do it gladly.”

They would kiss the floor filled with mud if Viktor would say so but only a fool would do that. Many of his past lovers were submissive like that and it bore him and wanted to cut his connections to them but their obsession of him what drove Viktor to go on some drastic measures. Yuuri was the one who was able to handle him but it wasn’t Yuuri who fell first, it was Viktor. He would kiss the floor with mud if Yuuri says so.

“Compatible monsters, that’s what they are. They are brought from hell I’m sure.”

Yakov would often murmur.

If they could compare Viktor, he would be the pianist, and the world was the piano. Manipulating the instrument to bring out the music he wants to create. Where Yuuri could stand, will probably the music sheet. Yuuri was not only his bodyguard and lover but also the thread of his sanity where Viktor most seek for advice. Yakov would scoff when Viktor had some impulses and unable to stop him but Yuuri could.

Many feared if Yuuri were to die because someone killed him, Viktor will turn into a beast, unable to control.

-=-=-=-

Yuri was still a student of course and still attends school. The entire school knows what kind of family they have so either of the students and staff fear him or cling to him to earn his favor. His only friend in the school was Otabek but it was only given since he was the son of one of their most trusted bodyguards.

Yuri often hears the question or comments about being in a bratva, like how cool would it be to become one. He likes to be cool, he was no wimp but sometimes he questions himself if being a wimp would be better. At least being a wimp will not be surrounded by these so called monsters. Sometimes he thinks, if it would be better to wield a baseball bat and play with the others than wielding a gun and kill the others, looking how the blood will spill on those holes.

Being in the bratva is not cool but a nightmare.

He laughs at the thought. He’ll probably live in that nightmare until he dies since he’s the heir of the Plisetsky group.

-=-=-=-

It’s been five years since then, he’s already twenty and already killed people during his years. His first kill was when he was sixteen when he tried to become stupid and sneak out of the mansion, alone in the dark. Someone was following him. The stranger tackled him and stabbed him with a combat knife. Good thing it was not a vital part. Tables turned and he got hold of the knife with a struggle here and there and killed the man, stabbing him several times. It wasn’t a man though but a woman. He felt sick in the gut after he realizes what he had done. He came back home and sees everyone with a panic look. Viktor didn’t console him with his first kill but actually congratulated him.

Viktor’s first kill was when he was ten. Yuuri’s when he was fourteen.

As he entered the parlour, he was greeted with a smiling Viktor. It wasn’t that kind of a smile that he usually sees, not fake but really, really genuine.

“Guess what?” Yuri only deadpans at his question.

“Yuuri is pregnant!” Yuri should be happy but no. He wasn’t.

_Another innocent will be born into this world. Would they become like their parents? Ruthless murderers?_


	2. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“How are you feeling Yuuri?”  
>  “It feels good…” the answer confused Minako.  
> “Who would’ve thought… killing is pleasurable.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Attempted rape and violence ahead

Yuuri knows why at age seven, he needs to wield a gun. Those timeless trainings and injuries he gained that he must take care of by himself. Even if he thinks that killing is wrong and behind those smiles and gentleness they give, his family were bunch of criminals. He never voice his opinions because they were his family.

“One day, when the time comes, you will be working to protect the pakhan.”

His mother would always tell him.

His family expect him to present as an alpha, but beta or omega, they will still accept him. They just think alphas are better. They have the build, the presence and dominating aura. Yuuri wishes he turns out to be a beta.

When he turned fourteen, he was in training at that time and was put under the charge of some alpha trainer. After delivering shots to their target board, there he felt it. At first he thought he was having fever so he approach his trainer about going home. Then there was the smell, a very suffocating smell. Too strong and it irritates his nostrils. It happened so fast and he saw himself flat on the floor and the man’s hip was grinding against his buttocks.

“You smell good…”

The trainer whispered against his ear, and then he felt the man’s tongue on his nape. Finally snapping out of his shock, he starts to trash around, flailing his arms, trying to turn his body and kick the man off. But the man was strong. He delivered a punch on his solar plexus and Yuuri coughed and his mind starting to blacken out.

_Where are the others?_

He hears the ripping of his clothes and the man’s mouth roaming against his chest, nipping and sucking one of his nipples while the other was molested by this man’s hand.

_I don’t want this… escape… I need to escape…_

He was then flipped to his stomach, the man started to take off his pants. In his hazy mind, he saw the glint from a blob of black.

Trying to regain his strength, he used his elbow to deliver a blow on the man’s eyes. The man yelped in pain and holds his face. Yuuri scurries to the gun. He barely reached it when the man pulls him by his leg.

“You omega slu—

The gunshot echoed around the place, a hole forming on the man’s forehead and blood flows through it.

His mind flooded with fear, panic and anger, he shot the dead man’s body several times. He was pulled back by someone who heard the commotion, arms wrapped around him, a hand covering his eyes.

“It’s okay now, Yuuri… it’s okay…”

He heard Minako cooing him.

He was given a shot of suppressant and his heat was postponed. He was presenting as an omega.

After learning the news, his parents hurriedly readied his room for his heat.

“How are you feeling Yuuri?”

“It feels good…” the answer confused Minako.

“Who would’ve thought… killing is pleasurable.”

His heat was a disaster. The alphas around the vicinity that smelled his heat went crazy, double of the reaction of what should have been and it reaches in some distances that a normal one could not reach. Even the betas could smell it. He was transferred to an underground basement.

-=-=-=-

He was sixteen when he was send to Russia. There he met Viktor.

His first expression was that he was a douche, obnoxious bastard who doesn’t know personal space. Or maybe who doesn’t know that do not touch minors.

But like be he’ll get into jail. He’s the future next fucking pakhan. He could do whatever he wants, the age be damned. There is much worse than a legally aged adult fucking a minor. The only he could do was ignore and avoid his advances. Inside the bratva, he was only attached to Viktor’s poodle. Then there’s those gifts. First was the bouquet of blue roses. Feeling bad for those roses and innocent to his dislike of Viktor, he can’t make himself throw them and instead kept them. Second was a suit with a note attached to it ‘ _I can’t have a pretty person wear lame clothes, do we?’_ He doesn’t know if he should take it as compliment or an insult to his tastes. Third was a smaller version of Makkachin. Finally having enough of it, he finally confronted him.

“What’s the meaning of this?”

His sour pheromones dominated the air.

“Courting you?” his answer was genuine. Yuuri doesn’t know how to react.

Then he let Viktor in inside of his life.

He was eighteen when he let Viktor take his virginity. Spending their first outside of his heat to remember anything then when his heat came, he let Viktor spend them.

He is going to admit that sex with Viktor was amazing. So he lets Viktor take him when he feels like it.

He doesn’t abandon his job of course, he was there for that after all. When rumors of them finally spread to their enemies, some idiots tried to kidnap him. When the others arrived to the crime scene, they see Yuuri unscathed and calm, blood splattered on his face and clothes and most of them dead. One was held by Yuuri on the collar, still breathing.

They take him on the investigation room, the man tied on the chair, there Viktor stood, his wrath burning inside of his eyes.

The man finally confesses after losing all of his nails, some fingers and a tooth missing.

Men were sent to eliminate who sent them.

Yuuri wasn’t saved by some insults. Being the only omega who works under the bratva, many of them looks down on him. One tried to rape him but he had his bones broken. Yuuri filled with anger, castrated him and feed him with his junk.

“Try messing with me and you won’t end up with few broken bones and losing your ugly small dick you are so proud of.”

Viktor though was of course angry but Yuuri let him live, letting the whole bratva know what would happen if someone touches him the wrong way. Viktor finally put a claim onto him.

Yuuri and some other members were sent to clean some trash on the streets. There was a gang that was an annoyance to them. Their leader approached Yuuri and whispered insults and molests him.

“You are an omega don’t you? You have the body of an omega. Are these alphas you’ve seduce to protect you? Or are you here to bend your knees and present that pretty ass of yours?” as he said those last few words, he grabbed Yuuri’s butt.

His patience finally snapped.

He smiled at their leader seductively and leans forward.

“Sure… why not?”

He whispered in his ear. Their leader got a boner and while he was distracted, he unbuckled the belt of his pants. He quickly took his gun out of its holster and shove it down their leader’s pants.

He gave the man a sweet yet sick smile as he pulled the trigger. The gang was too late to realize what was happening and finally their leader screamed to horror.

That night, the smell of that disgusting gang leader stuck onto him and he was ravished by Viktor to lay claim of him all over again.

“You are mine, do you understand?”

He growls as he renewed the mark again.

-=-=-=-

There was a party and the bratva was invited but that’s not they were here for, not to get drunk or eat what was served. They were in the middle of the process to eliminate someone and so they must hide their relationships and Viktor needs to socialize to gain information and some connections.

Then there was a woman who was sending lustful looks to Viktor. Yuuri calms himself down then he saw it, her hands sliding down on top of the swell of Viktor’s buttocks. Yuuri was clenching his teeth, careful not to release pheromones despite applying some scent blockers. The woman’s hand traveled to his arm with a bit of caress until it rest to his hand. Viktor gave a smile.

With a flirty smile, she guided him out of the party. When they were out of sight, Yuuri followed. He didn’t rush, he knows where Viktor is with help of his mating mark. When he finally caught up to them, he saw the two entering a room. He stood there in front of the door.

“Nice room.” He hears Viktor saying.

“Dad surely knows my tastes…” the woman giggled, “But I took you here not because I want you to appreciate my room.”

“I want you to sleep with me.”

Yuuri went rigid. Feeling the thread finally snapped, he opened the door and saw the woman naked, her clothes pooling on her feet. Gun rose, pointing at her and he finally pulled the trigger. The bullet went past through the woman’s head, blood spilling out as she dropped dead.

“My, she was a potential ally. She was about to give her aid…” Viktor only smiles.

“By sleeping with you.”

“Well, I could discuss other ways to get her agreement.”

Yuuri gave him a glare, if looks could kill, Viktor could be dead now. He stalks to Viktor and stop in front of him who was sitting on the woman’s bed. Then he climb onto his lap and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking him up.

“I am yours…” he growls, “But do not forget you are mine.”

“You can do anything to me, torture me, mutilate me, use me, kill me but try to cheat on me, I will kill you.”

Their lips met with a hard and brutal kiss. Their hands trying to remove each other’s clothes. The buttons flying off due to their impatience. Their crotches grinding resulting to a moan. They made love on top of the woman’s bed and forgetting her corpse growing cold.

-=-=-=-

At age twenty, he met Viktor’s cousin who shares the same name with him.

“What?! There’s no way we’ll have two Yuris in this place! Change your name!!!” The members of the bratva looked nervous. He knows why though but he can’t help but laugh.

“Why are you laughing?!”

He can’t help it but Yuri looks like an angry kitten in his eyes. He doesn’t know but his instincts tells him to adopt this kid.

“Having two Yuris will get confusing huh?” his sister, Mari went to Russia to deliver some confidential documents that she needs to do it by herself or it’ll get into wrong hands.

“Then you’ll be Yurio.” She said flatly and gave the documents to Viktor and left.

It didn’t sit well with Yuri and threw profanities to anyone. He finally calms down when Yuuri served him katsudon.

Few months after Yuri settled in their place, Yuri’s attitude at him change. He was quiet and always ducking down every time their paths crossed. Chris told them he saw the two of them fucking. A little bit baffled but teenagers are no longer innocent. But he felt bad and a little saddened of Yuri’s attitude towards him.

“I’m sorry… you had to see that…”

“I-it should be me… I know what is happening but I went either way.”

There was a rat inside the bratva and they finally caught him. Same method, interrogate him, torture if he won’t answer until he confesses. When he finally did, he put it to a stop and went out of the interrogation room. He sees Yuri fidgeting. His eyes widen when he saw a few bits of blood clinging onto him.

“How… did it go?”

“Tough. Taking off nails, removing fingers and electric shock weren’t effective so we went some drastic measures and it got a little bloody than it should have.”

Yuri stilled.

“H-how does it feel… to kill someone or… torture someone?”

“You should feel bad or feel sick… that’s how it should be… but honestly, it feels good for me, seeing their faces get scared, filled with fear instead of that smug smile they put on. Seeing their so-called perfect body being mutilated by my own hands, blood spilling to every cut or holes I put onto them… gives me pleasure.”

He sees the fear and the disillusion on Yuri’s face.

“You should not lose that kind of reaction… that only proves how human you still are.”

Yuuri knows, he was a monster deep inside but he no longer cares.


	3. Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His inner alpha would tell him, make him yours, make him ours. It was the first time when his alpha finally found someone he desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Ugh...  
> Anyway, Viktor's parents are both male... why? Because I noticed that I make the character's parents as Male and female so I want it different this time
> 
> Their age:  
> Viktor - 29  
> Yuuri - 25  
> Yuri - 20  
> Also Viktor's Alpha father is dead  
> Warning: Rape and bits of Violence. Nothing explicit but just warning you.

**Ten years before the current timeline…**

“Viktor… are you going home already?” the woman whines as Viktor gets up and went to the bathroom, “Viktor? Please stay a little while?” the woman pleads as Viktor step into the shower, ignoring everything else but the desire to go home.

He fixed his blazer when the elevator finally stop and steps out and there, he hears the same voice of the woman.

“Wait, please.”

He stops and looks at her.

“Can you… at least take me where you lived?” she says, fidgeting a bit, “You always take me to hotels but never at your home. I can at least meet your parents and introduce me as your girlfriend won’t you?” she was hoping a bit but Viktor won’t give any concern to her.

“Please disappear,” he says coldly. The woman snaps up and letting out a confusion, her pheromones were spiking up and turning foul, indicating a distressed omega.

“Wha-what do you mean?”

“Disappear, don’t show your face to me.”

“B-But I thought you… you love me?”

Viktor could see the tears almost spilling in her eyes. But he doesn’t care anymore. He just want to get rid this woman and move on.

“Pl-please don’t leave me! I’ll do anything so!”

“You’ll do anything?”

A cold smile crept on his face. The woman sees this and it brought chills to her spine but she ignored it.

They get into the car and their driver finally drove. The woman was restless but he knows she loves him. Fear was clearly etched on her face but she can’t help but put all her trust into him. The woman was foolish, he knows, that’s why he doesn’t want her anymore.

It’s all good and games from the start. Her playful looks and her sarcastic remarks was her best suit. If you close your eyes, it sounded like they were serious couple but then she had to be the stereotype omega in the end. It started when she became eager when it comes to sex and she becomes submissive when Viktor is mad at her. Next when Viktor was seeing another, she was very forgiving. In his eyes, he no longer sees her as human but a loyal dog that wags their tail to their masters.

They arrive at his home and she followed. He walked through the corridors until they stop in front of a room.

“Viktor?”

He asked her to stay and closed the door, leaving her there. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

He entered the room again several minutes later with a bunch of alphas behind his back.

“You are pent up aren’t the lot of you?” he asked them and he could hear them growling.

“Go on… she’s all yours.”

All of her blood were drained from her head, her pheromones releasing fear.

“Viktor?”

Her voice were shaking but all she sees is the face of a cold person, only standing there. The man pushed her down on the bed and the others starts stripping her down.

“No…” she quivers. She finally screamed and struggled, shouting Viktor’s name and pleas to help her. He didn’t budge and looked from the distance. One alpha climbed between her legs and shove it in, eliciting a cry from her. She kept on screaming, her face already full of tears. When he finally had enough, he went out of the room. He arrived at his chambers and was greeted by his beloved poodle. He stripped down to his undergarments and he climbed up the bed and his dog also followed and finally slept.

He woke to the next morning like nothing ever happened.

He was greeted by one of their men.

“What should I do with her?”

“Get dispose of her. Make it look like she had a car accident and burn her to get rid of the evidence on her body. Do whatever you must.”

-=-=-=-

**Two years after…**

When he hears his father talking about another member coming to join them, he didn’t react but when he added that he was an omega, he scoffs.

_An omega joining an alpha dominated organization, he’ll get raped and killed in no time._

Or so what he thought.

When they finally met, the omega showed a disgusted face upon seeing him. It puzzled him to no end. The omega was young, thin and looks fragile but as he carries different kind of firearms, he wields like it was weightless and when he sees him in the dojo, he threw the alpha men like they were paper.

“Next!”

His voice was loud and strong than anyone as he shouts.

_I want this man._

He wants to see how this man would react. How would he change when Viktor molds him to how he wants. To see if he would become like the others. And when he gets bored, what method would it bring to finally break him to pieces. Just like what he did to his past lovers.

Swaying him off his feet was difficult than he imagined, every time they meet, he was always greeted with this uninterested face and never looks at his eye. When they talk, he always keep the topic only up to business. Nothing more. Of course, he had seen different side of him. The way he talks friendly to Viktor’s omega father or when Yuuri’s parents would call their son. Or how his face lit up when he sees his sister coming to Russia.

_I want him._

He does but only with different reason.

_I want him so much._

His inner alpha would tell him, make him yours, make him ours. It was the first time when his alpha finally found someone he desired. He wasn’t the same omegas he met. This one is different and he wants him.

-=-=-=-

After courting him (and also the confrontation) Yuuri became more open with him. He listens to his nonsensical stories and laughs together with him. He was also close to his beloved poodle too, which makes everything more perfect.

Yuuri was finally in his legal age and he agreed to finally take their relationship to the next level.

There was a commotion at the foyer, and he sees Yuuri dragging a man chocking on something bloody. When he gets near, he saw it clearly. The man was choking on a sexual organ. He also noticed that his groin was soaking with blood. His arms were bending in a weird angle. His lower leg was also bent when it is not supposed to.

“What happened?”

“He assaulted me…” he said in a lower voice, enough for him to hear. Then Yuuri turns to the others who gathered.

“Everyone who dares to touch me in the wrong way, this is what you’ll get!”

As they finally reached Viktor’s bedroom, Yuuri began to strip out of his bloody clothes.

“What happened really?”

Yuuri tossed his bloody clothing on the bathroom’s counter.

“He tried to rape me, saying how I seduced you to control you.” He said calmly.

Rage finally seeped in and his pheromones turned sour and foul, making Yuuri stop in his tracks.

“Viktor?”

“Where did he touch you?”

His grip on Yuuri’s shoulders was hard, his nails digging into the skin. Yuuri could hear the soft growls coming out of Viktor’s grip.

“He just held me down, that’s all,” he said.

“You are mine…” he bared his teeth, “No one will get to touch you.”

“Mark me then.”

Viktor felt surprised.

“You want me to what?”

“Claim me, show to everyone whom I belong to.”

The alpha inside him went berserk. He gently took Yuuri and lifts him up to the counter, lips meeting in the process. Moans and panting breaths echoed through the walls of the bathroom.

“I love you,” Viktor said and start kissing his neck.

-=-=-=-

Viktor is fussing over Yuuri. Worried if the bandaged wound will bleed again.

“Are you truly alright?” He would often ask, resulting to a short laugh coming out from Yuuri, “It’s alright, it doesn’t hurt.” He smiled as he grabbed the back of Viktor’s head for a short chaste kiss, “in fact… you made my omega happy.”

“Really?”

“Yes… and you made me happy. It’s almost I can feel you everywhere.”

-=-=-=-

**Three years after…**

Yuri looks horrified. His voice was almost breaking as he tells the couple what happened or why he looked bloody. He just killed a person. All Viktor could say was congratulations.

He doesn’t look appreciative. This boy was not keen in violence even though they always happened around him. After seeing one, he would always found solace in Otabek. Later, Viktor was chastised by Yuuri.

“You shouldn’t have said that!”

“It’s a good thing isn’t it? Sooner or later, he will kill.”

“It’s not that!”

Viktor could feel his ire starting to rise. His omega was worried for another alpha. His omega should side only to him. He stalks to Yuuri and grabbed his hair. Yuuri yelped.

“Why do you care for that brat?” he growls.

“B-Because… i-it’s just familial instincts! Is it wrong for me to want to talk care of someone younger than me?!”

Viktor calms down.

“I-I know we are just five years apart. He’s passable as a younger brother but my instincts tells me he is my son…”

Yuuri was red now.

“I-It’s just that… I wanted to keep his innocence a little longer. I don’t want him carrying the guilt of taking someone’s life…”

Yuuri breathes calmly.

“He’s still young… a teenager… old but not enough… not enough to think what is right…” he looks down.

“He’s not monsters like us…

-=-=-=-

**The current timeline…**

Viktor yawned as he woke up and looked at his side. There lay his lover. His heat just finished. He leans down and gave a kiss on top of his head. He can’t help but keep grinning, remembering the events before his heat started.

Yuuri asked him if he was ready to have a child of which he answered yes. Having a child with Yuuri was one of his greatest dreams. Imagining his belly round with their child or spending his days, his ear pressed on his bulging stomach to hear each movement of their baby or hands instead patiently waiting for them to kick. He also imagines a little child with their faces combined giggling along the hallways. He would hear their laughter and happiness etched on their faces.

Now was the time for the waiting game. Yuuri had kept himself checking the dates and looking out for symptoms. One symptom finally showed up and took a pregnancy test. Yuuri finally came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

“It’s positive.”

Viktor never felt any happier than ever.

He ended telling everyone, including his omega father.

“Congratulations son… your father would be proud.”

Then when he tells Chris…

“So when is the wedding?”

Then Yuri.

“Co...congratulations I guess…”

Then leaves.

-=-=-=-

Yuuri during his first trimester tired him out. He’s often moody and vomits. Sometimes he doesn’t have the appetite to eat.

“I’ll just throw them up anyways…”

Then one time, he was unexplainably mad at his alpha, often snapping at him. He gets irritated when Viktor is in his presence. So irritated that he slept in the guest room. What’s even sadder is that he’s gentle as ever towards Yuri. Although after gaining his rationality, he would console Viktor with kisses and they make love in the end.

At his second trimester, his tummy is clearer now though when he wears a thick sweater, he looks like he just gained some fat. Everything turns calm now, though Yuuri often had cravings and Viktor would often spoil him.

Just a few more months left.

A new family member will come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year again!!!


	4. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Is it easy… to kill somebody?”_  
>  “You are asking the wrong person,” Phichit gave him a look, “Does it disgust you? That I might enjoy killing others?”  
> “Everybody had a thought of killing someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I went to read the what I wrote and I think I still want to continue...
> 
> I'll try updating both Mafia fics I have hahaha.
> 
> I lost a motivation and because of school but it's vacation now!
> 
> Warning: I never proofread this so be ready with all the wrong grammars and spelling, hahaha.

Chris was visiting one of the brothels the Nikiforovs owned. While a frequent customer, he usually flirts and drinks with the omegas and female betas. If he was in the mood, he would take one or more to a hotel and you can imagine the rest. Sometimes he seeks console from them when he’s tired from work or his ire set by some idiot and morons he’d encountered with.

Familiar face greets him.

“I never ever gonna miss your face.” The red head said.

“Mila! So what’s good on the menu?”

Mila chuckles and grabbed a glass of her own and poured wine.

“Same old, same old. There’s Miriam, Jason… the popular ones!” then she realizes, “Oh, yes. I remember. We had a new guy, a Thai omega. He owns this land that got the Thai mafia’s eyes. He refuses to give it to them but was taken anyway and sold him to me.”

“He was such a cinnamon roll so I had to take him… He cost a lot since he was a male omega and a virgin,” then she hums, “But then sooner or later, I need to make those kind of jobs. Stripping, whoring, those kinds. He can’t be an eye candy waiter for long,” and she took a sip from her glass, “I’ve been searching for clients who will become his first.”

“Really?” Chris interest piqued, “Who’re on the list? Me?”

It was supposed to be a joked so he chuckled but he didn’t expect he was right, “Yeah, I know you for too long and you are Viktor’s friend. I know you treat them nicely and you follow the rules.”

“Reason why I’m talking to you,” they stared a while, almost trying to read their thoughts.

“And…?” Chris says, “Damn, I could corner you and get something good. You know me so well.”

“This is a criminal world after all, dear Mila. A lot of plots and loopholes to find,” Mila scoffs, “Not for the Nikiforovs at least.”

“So how much he’d cost?” he asked.

“Before that, let me tell you some basic information. His name is Phichit, from Thailand and he’s 22… and for the price—

-=-=-=-=-

Mila called Phichit by herself when he was serving some men some drinks and being molested. Then he finally arrived at Chris’ spot. He pats the spot near him in gesture for him to sit which the Thai do so.

“So I heard you were here because of the Thai mafia?” Phichit flinched.

“I owned that land. I knew that. It was the land I worked hard for,” the omega still have fire burning within. He’s not yet broken.

“They never took you for themselves, can you guess why?”

Phichit was silent at the moment, his gaze never left from the table.

“Because they mentioned about Niki… something that they could profit more from,” they guy was cute, Chris had to admit.

Then his hand wandered into Phichit’s thigh, “I have a place that I reserved on,” Phichit flinches and shivered out of nervousness, “I think it’s time for us to go.”

Tears welled on his eyes but he has no choice but to nod and follow.

-=-=-=-=-

The hotel room was nice and extravagant but Phichit couldn’t appreciate it. If it was a different situation he could. He hugged himself in defense and he could feel his body shaking tremendously.

“Come,” Chris offered his hand and Phichit hesitated to take it. He guided him to the bed and sat him down, “I know first time could be scary, but I’ll be gentle. I promise,” it doesn’t reassure the omega at all, the pheromones starts to seep out of him but Phichit tries to hold it down in fear of being punished by the red head or maybe this man. Chris lied him down slowly unbuttons his shirt, revealing his dark skin. When he felt the breath out of the alpha’s lips to his neck is when he broke down.

“….rry,” Chris paused and looks at him. The omega was covering his face, one last try to protect and hide his vulnerability.

“I can’t do it…” he sobs, “I-I’m not t-that kind of person…” his shaking was clearer now. Chris stood up and ran a hand into his hair as he sighs.

“I’m not a rapist…” he says, “And I have an omega friend that I respect so much. I don’t think I could do that to you.”

Phichit blinks, trying to process his thought if he heard clearly.

“O-omega friend?” he was slowly rising up, “A friend and another who was under my care that is a mother of my best friend.” Chris looks at him, “I can’t force myself on you…”

Phichit cries again when he realizes something, “It doesn’t change anything…” he says, “I’ll be given to another even if you took me,” then his cries intensify.

“Or I could take you out. My omega friend is such a mother hen, he could look after you, maybe take you as an apprentice…” then he paused, his eyes became serious, “But can you kill a person?”

“Kill!?” He was baffled, “This is mafia after all. Either you need to kill in order to protect the pakhan or because you were ordered to…”

Phichit thinks for a moment, “I… can’t kill… nor I would want to go back to the brothel…” he thinks again, “B-but I could be an intel. I know how to hack computers or disguise as someone. I’m good at impersonating. A-also forgery.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris paid Mila triple the amount she cost on buying Phichit plus the amount for the omega’s virginity. Mila was cool about it, as ling she gets a profit from it.

Phichit was brought to the Nikiforov’s mansion. The man with silver hair greeted Chris and was followed by a dark haired man whose belly was swelling, “And can I ask who this is?” the silver haired gestured at him, “He was originally from the brothel but I recruited him after seeing his talents.”

“Talents like what?” The silver doesn’t look amused but not uninterested either.

“Impersonating and also, forgery. Come in handy, he could cover the tracks of our crime or maybe makes us some passage we could easily get through,” he was rewarded with a judgmental gaze, “And how could you be so sure he won’t betray us?”

Tired of being ignored, Phichit speaks, “I lost my life,” the alphas attention were on him, “I lost the land I worked hard for, I lost my family to the hands of the Thai mafia, I was forced to prostitution, molested almost every single day, almost got raped. I can’t even care about justice anymore. There’s no justice, there’s only sucking up with the power and as long you are on the top, I’ll be loyal to you.” Phichit should be nervous speaking against the silver alpha, he could end his life there in an instant from speaking like that to him. The silver looks up Chris and just stares.

“I’ll take him under me,” the raven hair spoke, he resembles an oriental Asian.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“I’m Yuuri,” he says, “Phichit…”

“Nice to see a fellow omega.”

“Are you… Chris’ friend?”

“Yes.”

They were walking along the hallway, maybe to a bed room or some room where they could relax.

“Can you kill?” Yuuri asked.

“Why does ever body ask that?”

“This is mafia.”

“I can’t,” he admitted.

“Impersonating and forgery are tough job. If you slip, you might need to kill.”

“Then I have no choice but to do so…” his reply came. He opens his mouth once again, “Is it easy… to kill somebody?”

“You are asking the wrong person,” Phichit gave him a look, “Does it disgust you? That I might enjoy killing others?”

“Everybody had a thought of killing someone.”

“I did too, when I never killed anyone, how my mindset says that it was wrong, it was a crime but never voiced out because they were my family… who kills people by the way but then an incident came, it was because of defense and killed. I never thought I came to like it.”

“You think I will so too?”

“No… because one of the people I know didn’t.”

“D…” he hesitates, “Do you want your child become one too? A person who can easily kill others.”

“There is one thing I learned from my family,” came his answer, “that becoming a killer… runs in our blood.” His eyes were cold and almost… proud. It brought chills down his spine.

“But I will try and hold his innocence longer,” he adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know the feeling when you thought you wrote at least 2000 words?
> 
> Imagine the frustration I had when I was about 600 words away from it, hahaha
> 
> Thank for reading and comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading and Comments are Always Appreciated.


End file.
